pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Spark Shark
|released = 10.5.0 |theme = Animal Themed |number = 171 |attribute = (Hidden) }} The Spark Shark is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 10.5.0 update. It is originally one of the 4 unique weapons obtained in the Lucky Chest, but now, it requires 250 parts to craft. Appearance It is a blue and light gray schemed mechanical shark with red eyes, white teeth, a brown-yellow handle and a "clip" with an electrical symbol. Strategy This weapon has very high damage, a high fire rate, a normal capacity, and and higher than average mobility. This weapon also has a "Slow Down Target" attribute. Tips *Use the slow down effect to your advantage. Once you get 1 hit on the enemy, you will most likely get a second hit. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Aim at the floor besides your opponent to make full potential of its area damage. *Stay in close range and medium range. Long range is not recommended due to the bullet travel time. *When fighting a Killer Whale user, focus on strafing to make them waste their ammo due to the fact that this weapon has a higher capacity, faster mobility, and functions very differently than the Spark Shark. *If you are about to head into a fight, pullout the Spark Shark beforehand because it has forced pullout delay. Counters *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. *Try to dodge until the user runs out of ammo or starts to reload. However, be aware that if you get hit by the user's projectiles, then you would be slower and be unable to fly or jump. *Using Berserker Boots or a Jetpack to stay in the air in flat maps can be used to avoid ground splash damage. *Stay clear of these users if you have low health, because this weapon now has the Slows the Target attribute, making it harder to get away from the user. Recommended Maps *Pirates! *Paradise Resort *White House Equipment Setups Bring any weapon that has a higher capacity to pick off enemies when its ammo runs dry. * Naturally, this is a true high damaging, all-around useful weapon that is used in close and medium ranges. As this weapon has a travel time and it being a heavy, don't use it for the entire match because you would also need to use your primary or your sniper in most cases. Changelog 10.5.0 * Initial release. 15.9.0 * Its fire rate was nerfed along with the Mines Launcher. Trivia *It is one of the weapons exclusively obtained from the Lucky Chest, the others being the Golden Friend, Candy Baton, and the Power Claw. *It is one of the weapons where the weapon is modified to look like an animal/creature. (Ex: Double Dragon, Tiger Claws, Alligator, and etc.) *The teeth of the shark are unlike a real shark's, as sharks in real life have multiple rows of teeth. *It is highly relatable to the Tesla Cannon, and it's also perfectly comparable to it. **The Spark Shark also has a slow-down ability, making it useful to trap/attack enemies. *Like the Social Uzi and the other lucky chest weapons, the Efficiency is dependent on the player's level. *In the 15.9.0 update, it seemingly got a fire rate nerf along with the Mines Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Lucky Chest Category:Parts Items Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical